


Ice Skating

by windowlessatmosphere



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowlessatmosphere/pseuds/windowlessatmosphere
Summary: Reed and Shane decide to go ice skating together. Of course, with Reed's clumsiness, things might not go exactly as they should. Rane. Drabble. Characters from CP Coulter's Dalton. (Originally posted 2012)
Relationships: Shane Anderson/Reed Van Kamp
Kudos: 1





	Ice Skating

"This is _awful._"

"It's not _that _bad. You just have to think positive!"

"It's not that easy for all of us, Shane."

"I know. Sorry, babe," Shane grinned apologetically down at his boyfriend, holding his hand out to Reed, who'd just fallen for the millionth time. "I think you're getting better," he offered, pulling the shorter boy up and planting a kiss on the top of his head. Reed smiled at that, turning a little red and staring down at his feet before asking, "Could you tell me again why we decided to come here?"

"Because ice skating is _romantic _and _fun_," Shane replied immediately, another wide grin lighting up his face. "Now, come on," he demanded, still holding Reed's hand and pulling him forward a bit.

"I guess it's not _that _bad," Reed admitted, once he'd gone a while without falling, though that was mostly due to Shane's reflexes and patience.

"See?" Shane asked, beaming down at his boyfriend. Reed just huffed and rolled his eyes, though his lips turned up at the corners as they continued to skate along.

"I _suppose _it's not as bad as it _could_ be," Reed admitted grudgingly, making a grin appear on Shane's face.

"I _told _you it'd be fun," he exclaimed, skating a little faster and pulling Reed along with him.

"I didn't say it was _fun_," Reed protested, huffing again, "I just said it wasn't that _bad_. There's a difference, Shane."

"_Mhhmmmmmm_," Shane's grin grew wider as he continued to clutch Reed's hand, helping the shorter boy along.

"You're a pain, Shane Anderson," Reed muttered, going a little faster to keep up with his boyfriend.

"Well, yeah," the dark-haired boy agreed, nodding in affirmation," but you love me," he finished, grinning widely.

Reed laughed softly, still going fast, and put too much wait on his left foot, causing him to topple over, bringing Shane with him. They ended up tangled together, in a pile on top of the ice, with Reed blushing and Shane laughing happily. "Sorry," Reed said sheepishly, looking up at his boyfriend from under his lashes.

"It's fine," Shane shook his head slightly, getting to his feet easily before reaching a hand down to pull Reed up. "I think it's adorable," he added, pressing a quick kiss to Reed's forehead before pulling back, grinning widely. "You done?" he asked, looking Reed over with a small frown.

"I think so," Reed admitted, looking down at the ice and blushing. "Hot chocolate?" he asked hopefully, looking back up at his boyfriend.

"Hot chocolate," Shane agreed, taking Reed's hand in his and skating away, pulling the shorter boy with him.

"Hey!" Reed exclaimed, though the grin on his face showed his happiness.

"You said you wanted hot chocolate," Shane pointed out, stepping out of the ice rink and helping Reed to get out without falling again.

"I didn't mean you should pull me to the edge of the ice," Reed grumbled, sitting down with Shane on a nearby bench. The two of them took of their skates, turning them in and getting their shoes back before heading to the nearest coffee shop. They both got hot chocolate, sitting inside the warm shop and enjoying their drinks.

After a moment, Reed took a sip, letting out a little gasp and setting his cup down quickly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Shane asked, setting his cup down and sounding alarmed.

"I burned my tongue," he admitted quietly, with a bit of a lisp to his words.

Shane kept a straight face for all of three seconds before he burst out laughing and slapped a hand over his mouth when the other inhabitants of the shop started to give him strange looks.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, grin spread wide across his face. "I just…you're so _cute_," he told Reed, smile growing wider at the disgruntled expression on his boyfriend's face.

"I'm not _cute_," the shorter boy protested, wrinkling his nose and pouting at his boyfriend.

"Yes, you are," Shane told him, still smiling, "and clumsy, too. But I love you for it," he finished, grinning happily at his boyfriend.

"I love you too, Shane."


End file.
